


Marvelous Elasticity (A Marvel/DC Crossover)

by NicNerdy



Series: Marvel/DC Teen Titans [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNerdy/pseuds/NicNerdy
Summary: When Supergirl has her first day of Earth school as Kara Lee at Coles Academic High School in Jersey City, she has a run-in with superhero fangirl, Kamala Khan. The two decide independently of each other go to a party on the waterfront where after Kamala is humiliated, she is exposed to the Terrigen Mist that grants the Inhumans their powers, Kamala gains the powers of a polymorph and is taken in by the Teen Titans to learn how to use her powers.But when those intending to use their powers intend to use their powers to evil and brought into a group of villains led by an evil inventor, will Kamala learn how to use her powers and discover the kind of hero she wants to be if she is to have any chance to help the Titans.
Series: Marvel/DC Teen Titans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531640
Kudos: 5





	Marvelous Elasticity (A Marvel/DC Crossover)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story as I'm intending to produce this story and the following one at the same time, meaning I'll be very busy with writing.
> 
> So please, enjoy this origin story for Ms. Marvel.

JERSEY CITY, NEW JERSEY

For Kara Zor El, who was getting to be known as “Supergirl” to the public, this Friday morning would have been a great time to fly through the sky and past skyscrapers to wave at anyone who had shown up at work in the morning, students walking to school, or anyone else in the city. But she didn’t really have the time as she flew down to the alleyway beneath her, pulling the backpack hidden underneath her crimson cape to pull out the clothes inside of it. Putting on an orange flannel button shirt, blue jeans, and blue sneakers that fit comfortably on her feet, putting her superhero uniform into the backpack’s back area.

Stepping out of the alley wasn’t a Girl of Steel, but what looked like a regular teenage girl with her massive backpack on her back that she carried until she reached where many people her age would be, High School. Realizing she had forgotten one detail her cousin mentioned when it came to maintaining her secret identity, Kara Lee put on her glasses. 

Getting to the entrance of Coles Academic High School, Kara heard a noise coming from her cellphone, checking to see it came from Dick Grayson.

“Be sure to tell me if you need anything.” The text message sent to her had said.

Kara had a small smile on her face as she then typed in her response. “You got it.” She pressed the button to send the message.

Walking through the front entrance of the school, Kara saw the many students at their lockers before classes started. Finding them either talking to each other, looking down at their phones, putting in or taking out items in their lockers, or heading to breakfast to grab whatever muffins are left, which Kara was about to do herself, having skipped on breakfast.

Walking down the hallway, Kara used her super-hearing to get some ideas on how Earth people her age act and behave, trying to determine if they are any different from teens on Krypton since the adult heroes who helped her get enrolled into this school had a lot of paperwork to go through. She was so absorbed in listening that she didn’t see what was right in front of her, bumping into either someone or something.

“Ugh.” The person in front of her grunted. “Josh, please watch where you are going next time.”

“I’m not Josh, whoever that is,” Kara said as she looked up at whoever she had walked into.

What she saw was a teenage girl that looked almost as old as she was, had dark skin, short brown hair, brown eyes, wore a white jacket with blue on the shoulders, blue shorts over pink leggings, and red tennis shoes.

Turning around, the girl saw who bumped into her and wasn't who she thought she was. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” She apologized. “I thought you were this one jock.” She held one of her hands down to Kara. “But now that I think about it, I’m not sure I’ve seen you before.”

Kara accepted the hand and was helped back on her feet. “Yeah. I’m a new student here.” Kara said after she was on her feet again. “I’m Kara Lee.” She used her human name she was given by the heroes who had helped her put together her identity.

“Kamala Khan.” The other teenage girl said. “So, where are you from, Kara?”

“Kry…” Kara said before she realized what she almost said. “Uh… Kansas.”

“That’s cool. But I imagine Jersey City is different from farmland, huh?” Kamala questioned the new student. 

“Yeah,” Kara responded to the question. “It truly is.” Kara thought to herself, which made sure that Kamala didn’t get what she meant. “But I’m happy to make some new friends.” She said before noticing the line was moving. “We should probably get moving.”

Kamala turned and saw that the blonde girl was right. “You’re right. How about you sit with me at the table my friends and I sit at.”

“Thank you.” Kara was surprised that the first person she met in the school was being nice to her. 

Grabbing a muffin, yogurt, and carton of milk, the two made their way to a table where a brown-haired man and a dark-skinned woman with a headscarf over her brown hair. Both smiled when they noticed Kamala, but were curious about Kara.

“Kamala, who is she?” The woman at the table had asked as Kara sat down.

“This is Kara Lee, she’s the new girl,” Kamala said as she joined the others at the table. “Kara, these are my best friends, Nakia Bahadir and Bruno Carrelli.”

Kara waved at the other two. “Hi.” She wasn’t sure how to act around them. “I’m new around here.”

“Yeah,” Bruno started to say. “We heard.”

“Where did you move from, Kara?” Nakia asked Kara as she was curious.

“Smallville, Kansas,” Kara answered the fellow students as she was thinking over the backstory put together for her. “My dad got a great deal on the insurance industry and we moved here to be closer to his new job.”

“That must have been hard to move from a farm to Jersey City.” Bruno tried to sympathize.

“It’s been really great so far,” Kara answered before readjusting her glasses. “I bet this is going to be a really nice school to go to.” 

“It is alright,” Kamala said before drinking from the milk carton. 

“Once you get past…” Bruno was about to say before the noise was heard.

“Hello, everybody!” A girly voice said as it got closer to the table the three sat at out of the tables in the cafeteria.

“Hi, Zoe.” Zakia and Bruno said at the exact same time.

The blonde ponytailed teen in black leggings, blue shorts, and yellow t-shirt walked over to the group. When looking at the group, she noticed Kara. “New girl?”

“Yes,” Kara answered at the girl she assumed was the popular one. “I’m Kara Lee.” She tried to show a smile to be nice. 

“I gotta say that you have a very nice fashion sense. Those glasses help support your look.” Zoe complimented Kara as she poked at the edges of her glasses.

“I can’t see very well without them,” Kara explained after having to readjust her glasses.

“Well, you might need to see since I’m feeling generous enough to invite all of you to a party on the waterfront tonight.” Zoe handed slips of paper with an address and date printed on them. “Consider it my gift to the new girl.”

“Thank you.” Kara was thankful. “But I’ll have to talk about it with my fri…” She noticed what she was about to say. “Parents.”

“Oh, right. I totally understand that parents can be such a pain.” Zoe said before turning to Kamala and Nakia. “Would any of your parents allow you to go?”

“Yeah. I’m not allowed.” Kamala answered before eating her muffin. 

“I’m not going if there is alcohol.” Nakia gave Zoe an honest answer.

“Suit yourselves,” Zoe said before turning back to Kara. “Welcome to Coles, Kara.” She said before leaving the four of them alone.

“I hate her,” Bruno said under his breath, Nakia nodding her head in agreement.

“But she is so nice.” Kamala objected to Bruno’s statement.

“She’s only nice to be mean, Kamala. You don’t get to defend Zoe Zimmer.” Nakia tried to get her best friend to see reason, worried that she would run into a trap set by bullies. “Even your nerd obsession with the Justice League and The Avengers is less irritating.”

“You’re obsessed with all of the superhero teams?” Kara chuckled as she knew certain things that Kamala didn’t as she herself is part of a team.

“She even writes fanfiction online,” Bruno said chuckling.

Kamala put a hand over his face. “Bruno, shush!” She had demanded with blushing red cheeks.

Kara then thought of an idea. “What do you think about that new Supergirl?”

Gathering her thoughts, Kamala gave her honest opinion. “Since it looks like she's still green at the hero business, I think she’s a bit of an amateur.”

“Well,” Kara started to stutter as she tried to defend herself. “Over time, she’ll get better and get to the same level as Superman, maybe even better.”

“But can she get any better than Captain Marvel?” Kamala retorted with a question. 

“I wouldn’t wanna go that fair,” Kara said as she didn’t want to start a fight. “I just see her potential. At least I now know you are a Captain Marvel fangirl.”

“She is.” Nakia and Bruno said at the exact same time, having sat through many argumentative essays from Kamala on why the Cosmic Avenger is so fantastic, also thinking that Kamala had found another friend.

8 HOURS LATER

Titans Mansion

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Located at 721 Fifth Avenue, this three-story townhouse was originally built in 1974 by Industrialist Howard Stark as his Manhattan residence. After his death in 1992, it was donated by his son, Tony Stark through the charitable Maria Stark Foundation. Then after the Avengers were formed, it was used as their base of operations until Avengers Tower was completed, the mansion left abandoned until both the Avengers and the Justice League donated it to the reformed Teen Titans to act as their base of operations. 

On the main floor of the building was the main living room of the mansion, with bookshelves filled with books that every wall in the room, DVD shelves, chairs, couches, a coffee table, and a 30-inch flat-screen tv that was useful for watching the latest reports on the heroics of the Teen Titans.

Walking into the room, Kara saw that her teammates, Tim Drake and Wanda Maximoff, were sitting together on the couch as they were watching television. From what Kara saw, it looked like they were watching a show on the History Channel as it showed images of Wonder Woman fighting alongside Captain America and the Justice Society of America during World War 2. 

“In history class, we were learning that today,” Kara said as she got closer to the two.

When he heard her voice, Tim noticed Kara had joined Wanda and him. “Kara, how was your first day of school?”

“Oh Rao, I didn’t think about how different things are in Earth schools,” Kara admitted as she put her backpack down on the coat hanger. “Also, it didn’t occur to me that the projectors used in schools don’t project holograms.”

“Welcome to Earth,” Tim said as he looked at his Kryptonian teammate. 

Remembering a phrase said to her that sounded similar to one Zoe Zimmer said earlier, Kara asked a question. “Where’s Dick, I want to ask for his permission.”

“For what?” Wanda asked as she had decided to join the conversation. 

“There is this one girl who I think is the popular one and she is inviting everyone to a party on the waterfront tonight. I was wondering if we don’t have anything to do tonight, I could go to the party?” Kara asked her friends as a way of asking their team leader.

“Unless we do need you, you can go to the party.” Kara heard Dick’s voice and noticed that he was in the room, standing behind her with a smirk, the kind that a brother would have for a sibling. “If we need you to help us with anything, you are free to go.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked the first person to be a sidekick to Batman. 

“Yes,” Dick answered the question. “Besides, you have the super speed to fly quickly to us.”

“Thanks, Dick,” Kara said before realizing that they were one member short. “Where’s Peter?”

“He’s at his job taking pictures for that news site which calls him a menace,” Wanda explained as she had her cellphone out. “But he texted us and said he’ll be here in an hour.”

“Good,” Kara said before looking down at the time of her phone. “I should probably get ready.”

“If anyone offers you alcohol, do not drink it,” Dick informed Kara, who walked up the stairs.

“Dick, my cousin told me that Kryptonians can’t even get drunk.” Kara gave information back to Dick.

“I know, but it’s just to keep your cover,” Dick said to the teenage Kryptonian before she left for her bedroom. 

LATER

WATERFRONT, JERSEY CITY

If fish were to sleep, they certainly wouldn’t as the teenagers at the party made it impossible with loud music and excessive screaming over the most mundane of things. There were loudspeakers blaring out the latest music to the entire party attendees, teenagers texting and taking pictures on their phones, snacks to eat, food to drink, and the other things Kara was told of by her teammates.

If she had not honed in on her super hearing range, Kara would have been overwhelmed with the noise and falling upon her knees. 

She didn’t change much about her appearance from earlier, the only addition being a blue jacket she wore, even though she has extreme endurance to the cold in the air brought by being near a body of water, which almost everyone else had taken precaution as they were wearing warm clothing. 

Looking through the crowd of people, Kamala saw a familiar face with brown hair. “Hi, Bruno.”

Bruno waved at the new girl in high school. “Hey, Kara. You haven’t seen Kamala, have you?”

“No,” Kara was confused about the question. “Why, is something wrong?” 

“I just have the feeling she snuck out of her parents’ house to go to this party,” Bruno answered as he turned his head around in search of his friend. 

“You sound like you really care about Kamala,” Kara said as she started to listen around her surroundings, but was curious about Bruno’s feelings.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to her, that’s all,” Bruno responded as he looked in one direction, still not finding the one he was looking for.

Catching her attention were several voices talking, Kara listened in to hear what they were saying. 

“Here, have a drink.” What clearly sounded like a jock had said to someone.

“Does it have alcohol in it?” A young girl’s voice had asked and it sounded very familiar to her.

“Nah, just some orange juice.” The jock had responded, Kara hearing the girl’s voice sighing in relief before she heard sounds of drinking. “Plus some vodka.”

When Kara heard gagging and spitting, she walked over to where the voices came from. Finding that the girl gagging was Kamala, who was wearing her blue and white jacket with the yellow lightning bolt as the center of focus. She also saw that Zoe Zimmer and a couple of guys were laughing at Kamala’s expense, who was spitting out the drink.

“Kamala!” Kara yelled as she got closer. “Are you okay?” She put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” Kamala said to Kara, still trying to get the alcohol out of her mouth through spitting.

Bruno went over to Kamala and grabbed the red solo cup out of her hand, then turning to the blonde jock. “What the hell is the matter with you, Josh?” Bruno asked a question and demanded an answer.

“Whoa,” The guy identified as Josh had said. “Good Will Hunting is getting defensive.” He noticed Kara had a hand on Kamala’s shoulder. “So is the new girl.”

“Keira, was it?” Zoe asked, not even remembering Kara’s first name. “It was just a silly prank. We aren’t really doing anything bad to her. You just need to take a chill pill.”

Kara would talk back to Zoe with a comeback if she knew what she had meant by “chill pill”. As such, she just stood silent but felt bad for not speaking in Kamala’s defense. 

Taking sniffs of the area around her, Zoe then talked to Kamala. “No offense, Kamala, but you smell like curry. You might wanna go home before us heathens offend your god.” She started to laugh at Kamala’s expanse. “I mean, look at you, you need Keira and Bruno to protect you.”

Ashamed at the humiliation she was put through, Kamala turned away from everyone and walked away from the group of people. But as she walked away, Kamala was followed by Kara and Bruno. 

“Kamala, are you okay?” Bruno asked one question before asking another one. “Do your parents know where you are?”

“Yes, they agreed to let me if I came home before my curfew to come home at 12:00.” Kamala bluntly said as she looked at both Kara and Bruno, still tasting alcohol in her mouth. 

“Look, you need to leave before the meatheads are too drunk and do something stupid.” Bruno made a suggestion to his best friend, clearly worried about her wellbeing. 

“I don’t need you to embarrass me, Bruno,” Kamala said to Bruno as she did look both sad and angry at the same time. “I can protect myself.”

“We just want to make sure you aren’t hurt,” Kara added in. 

“Both of you sound like my parents.” Kamala then turned specifically to Kara. “Kara, how could you care about me when you know so little about me? Besides being only 16 years old, you want to know why I spit that drink out? It’s because I’m a Pakistani American Muslim. One of the rules my culture follows is that we are forbidden to drink alcohol, even when we are adults. So because I drank from that cup, I feel guilty and dirty inside.”

“Kamala, I didn’t know.” Kara felt bad for her now a fellow teenager. “I’m so sorry.”

“Forget it, Kara.” Kamala started to walk away from the two. “Too bad Bruno isn’t Pakastani, my parents would love to throw me at him.” She then kept walking away, making sure she waited for cars to pass before she left the waterfront. 

“Yeah, too bad,” Bruno said under his breath, Kara not paying attention to hear what he said.

But her attention was guaranteed when the person operating the speakers turned the music off to shout, “Whoa, look over there!” He pointed across the bay. 

What everyone saw was a blue mist originating from somewhere that almost resembled the few clouds out at nighttime, but the mist might as well be fog with how it was getting closer to the ground at the waterfront, surrounding everyone as they could barely see each other. 

“What is this? Are they spraying for mosquitoes?” Zoe pondered as Josh was hugging her.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Josh, sounding a little slurred in his speech, had said. “I’ll protect you.”

“It’s like Halloween right now.” One teenager said as he looked at the blue mist.

“Bruno, Kamala said to me earlier that you’re a science expert,” Kara said to the teenage boy with shaggy brown hair. “Do you have any idea what this mist is?”

“No idea,” Bruno said before realizing something. “Kara, Kamala is walking through the city and this mist is spreading over there.” He pointed at where Kamala had exited the waterfront at. 

“You’re right, Bruno,” Kara observed through the mist, figuring she had to find Kamala. “Listen, stay here and watch the others, keep everyone calm. I’ll go look for Kamala.” 

“Okay,” Bruno suggested what Kara had suggested before handing over his phone with his number displayed on it. “Add me in your contacts list and call me if you find her.”

“You got it!” Kara assured him as she began walking down the same path as Kamala.

“Kamala, where are you?” Bruno asked before he turned around and walked to the party to calm everyone down. 

Walking on the streets of Jersey City, Kara was using her x-ray vision to see that these streets were deserted in this part of the city, finding no one on the streets as she went about her search for Kamala.

While she was looking for Kamala, Kara’s Titans communicator was beeping, indicating someone was calling her. Pulling it from her pocket, Kara placed the earring-shaped communicator into her ear, pressing a button to answer and talk into the earpiece.

“Kara, where are you?” The voice of Nightwing came from the other side. 

“I’m still in the city,” Kara answered as she continued looking around. “I wonder if you guys have any clue what this mist is? It smells kinda weird.” She took a sniff to test the smell again.

“Yeah, we were at the place where this started.” She heard Spider-Man join in on the conversation. 

“What do you mean?” Kara was rather curious as she couldn’t think it was their fault. “Did you have something to do with this?” She then sighed. “Listen, I’m trying to find someone in the middle of all this right now, I’ll get back to you.”

“Alright, just stay safe,” Nightwing said to her before he signed off.

Getting back to her search, Kara did find something most peculiar in the form of what looked like black cocoon hardened on the ground like it was covering something, or rather something as Kara started thinking. Using her x-ray vision, Kara saw the skeleton of a humanoid inside, moving like it had woken up from slumber, then pounding against the shell with its hands. But what caught Kara’s attention even further was the familiar hairstyle and cheekbone structure.

“Kamala!” Kara exclaimed before she ran over to the cocoon and got on her knees, putting her hands on the shell and ripping it apart with her bare hands, she dug into the inside.

Coughing from inside of the cocoon, Kamala was shined on with the streetlight. “Kara?” She asked with her voice sounding like she had woken up. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to help you out of this thing,” Kara responded as she extended a hand to help Kamala up. “Despite the fact we barely know each other, I’ll be there for you.”

“Thanks.” Kamala sounded less groggy as she got up, resulting in her seeing Kara looking stunned in shock, almost like she saw something weird. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Kamala,” Kara pulled out her phone to open the camera app, switching the camera to the selfie position. 

It got Kamala to scream as she saw a blonde woman with blue eyes wearing a red and blue uniform with six golden lines converging on a star, the Kree symbol. “Oh my God, I look like Captain Marvel!” She was freaking out. “Kara, how is this happening?”

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling the mist did this.” Kara turned her head and looked at the blue fog around them, thinking something ominous was coming. 

Panic. That was what Kamala Khan was feeling as she looked at her reflection in a store window, seeing Captain Marvel staring back at her and performing the same motions as her. But while she was panicking, Kara Lee stood close by, making sure she didn't hurt herself. What should be brown hair, but instead blonde hair was gripped by Kamala’s hands as she tried looking with her own eyes, hoping she hadn't gone crazy.

“Kara, are you seeing this?” Kamala asked, still looking in the window.

“I’m seeing it. You look like Captain Marvel.” Kara noted as she was doing her best to be supportive. 

“I don't know how best to describe it,” Kamala said while rubbing her temples. “But it’s like my skin is one big muscle, and that muscle has tensed up.” Just then, she felt something in her stomach, like it was about to come back up. “I think I’m going to puke.”

Kara, in disgust at the thought of watching someone vomit, she turned her head away and closed her eyes. But she didn’t hear any contents of Kamala’s stomach being regurgitated, she turned around and saw that Kamala was looking like herself again, brown hair, dark skin, and the exact same clothes she was wearing before she was in the cocoon. 

“Kamala, you’re back to normal!” Kara ran over to Kamala, got on her knees, and hugged the Pakastani-American girl.

Kamala looked over herself. “You’re right, I’m back to…” She didn’t notice that she was replicating the appearance of the girl hugging her, which caused Kara to feel a little creeped out.

“Now, you are looking like me,” Kara noted as Kamala got out of the hug and looked over herself. Remembering how Wanda’s powers and her own powers work, Kara came up with an idea. “Maybe you just need to concentrate on your normal appearance.”

Following up on Kara’s suggestion, Kamala calmed down to gain her concentration, thinking on a reflection she saw of herself earlier, remembering every detail she spotted while her body was morphing, turning back to her true form Kara had met that morning. 

“Oh my God,” Kamala opened her eyes and saw she was back to normal. “You’re right, Kara. Thank you!”

Even if she didn’t just save the world, helping someone with an issue that was scaring the before-mentioned individual was what made Kara feel great inside. 

But the heartwarming moment was interrupted as the noise of helicopters were heard, causing the two teenage girls to look up at the sky to see three helicopters with searchlights turned on, shining through the blue mist, which showed to Kara and Kamala that they were alone on the streets as no one else was seen, leaving the two to guess everyone in this area must be inside.  
“It looks like everyone is curious about this fog.” Kamala made an observation as she was looking at the blue mist around Kara and her. “What do you think this is?”

“I don’t know, I’m texting Bruno to tell him you are okay,” Kara said as she sent a text to Bruno on her phone, which was covered with a blue case. She received his response. “He says that there are other students at the party taking pictures of the mist at the party.”

“Not unexpected.” Kamala knew all too how people would react to this event. 

Thinking Kamala was tired from the events of that night, Kara made a suggestion. “You should probably get home before midnight.” She brought up.

“You’re right, but it’s only 11:30 right now.” Kamala held up her phone to show the time. “Just walking there can’t get me back there fast enough. I’m not sure I can make it home on time.”

Kara then thought to herself, thinking that she doesn’t want Kamala to get in trouble with her parents, the young blonde knew she’d be making a decision that would either improve or damage things with Kamala, despite the fact they have only known each other for a day. Sighing, she took off her glasses. 

“Kamala, I can get you home.” Kara offered a solution as she folded the sides of her glasses. 

“Do you have a car?” Kamala turned around to Kara, who she had noticed wasn’t wearing her glasses. ‘Because if you do, I think you are going to need your glasses.”

“I don’t have a car, I have something much better,” Kara said before walking down a nearby alley. “You might want to follow me down this alley.” 

Thinking that this was the beginning of a horror movie, Kamala followed Kara into the alley as she thought to herself what Kara was going to show, not expecting Kara to vanish what looked like super speed before returning with her blonde hair curled straight down, wearing a red skirt held by a yellow belt around her waist, knee-high red boots, matching red cape, and a blue long sleeve shirt with the center having a familiar red “S” in an upside-down triangle. 

“You’re…” Kamala was beginning to stutter in shock of what she saw. “You’re…”

“Supergirl.” The Girl of Steel had answered as she showed off her superheroine outfit. 

“Oh my God!” Kamala exclaimed as she was trying to process everything that had happened to her in the past few minutes or however long it has been. “I’m so sorry that I said you are an amateur, I didn’t think I was saying it right in front of you and you were listening and…” She was shushed by a finger from Kara’s right hand.

“It’s okay.” Supergirl pulled her finger away. “You are right about me being an amateur anyway, but let me help you get home,” Supergirl said before deciding to ask a question. “Ever wanted to fly before?”

Kamala had a massive smile on her face. “Yes!” She exclaimed to Supergirl.

“Turn around,” Supergirl ordered, Kamala turned around as she was told. “I’m going to lift you up and start flying up. When we reach the right height, you’ll tell me where you live and I’ll take you there, deal?”

“Deal,” Kamala said as she was rather excited, thinking how awesome it is that she is going to fly. 

Getting a few inches above the ground, Supergirl moved forward to Kamala before putting her right arm under Kamala’s knees and her left hand under her back before floating up above the alley they were just in. Having her eyes closed while she was being lifted up, Kamala opened her eyes to see that she wasn’t on the ground. 

“Oh my God!” Kamala panicked before holding onto Supergirl, then getting a look again before laughing. “This is awesome, Supergirl!”

“Believe me, I freaked out the first time I flew up too,” Supergirl said to Kamala as she looked over the city. “Alright, point the way home.”

As Supergirl was flying through the city, Kamala pointed the way to her house, taking in the view of the city as they were only a couple of feet from the rooftops, looking down and seeing everyone on the streets either taking pictures or panicking. 

“There!” Kamala said to Supergirl as she pointed at one blue house in the suburbs beneath them, having two floors to support a four-person family. “Get me down safely.”

“You got it, Kamala,” Supergirl said before slowly flying down to the ground a foot away from the house. “I’m gonna have to change if you want me to go inside with you and meet your parents.”

“I’m sure you will be quick, but maybe you can meet them another time.” Kamala, who was looking at Supergirl, had suggested. “With this mist everywhere and me being outside this late at night, a new friend showing up in our house might overwhelm them,” Kamala explained, trying to not sound mean. 

“I understand, with being out late, passing out to wake up in a cocoon, and getting out of the cocoon with superpowers, it would be overwhelming.” Supergirl acknowledged Kamala’s problems in the last few minutes. “But if you are sure you have any free time, call this number and a few friends of mine can help you.” Supergirl pulled out her cell phone to show Kamala her phone number. 

Kamala typed the number into her phone’s contact list. “Thanks, I’ll see if I am free tomorrow and you can pick me.” Kamala had said before wanting to know how she'll be picked up. “By flying, right?”

“By flying,” Supergirl answered before floating up. “Just remember to call me.” She then flew away in the air and away from the area quickly, knowing she had to meet up with her teammates.

“I will.” Kamala had said after Supergirl had left, leading her to realize she had been talking to herself. 

Walking through the front door of her parents’ house, Kamala was frightened of her family reacting to her staying out to the party late. But what frightened her more was how she was going to explain her powers to her parents and their reactions to the news.

But what she didn’t expect were her parents and brother appearing as if out of nowhere and hugging her, it seemed like they were so worried about her. 

“Oh, my dear daughter, we were so worried about you.” Her mother, Muneeba, said as she had her arms around Kamala. 

“When we watched the news alerts about this fog spreading over the city, we were worried you would get lost on the way home.” Her father, Yusuf, had given her the reason why they were hugging her so tightly. 

“Well, I’m back home, Abu.” Kamala tried getting out of the crushing hug, succeeding after a bit of struggling. 

“So, who brought you home.” Her older brother, Amir, who was dressed more formally, had asked his younger sister. “Because there was no way for you to get back here through the fog without needing help.”

Kamala thought over how to answer the question her brother had asked, her parents looking for the answer as well. “There’s this new girl at school who I quickly made friends with and she had also agreed to the party. When this whole mist thing started, I knew I had to get home before it got bad and she offered to help me get home before curfew.”

“That was very nice of her,” Muneeba said. “What’s this girl’s name?”

“Kara Lee,” Kamala answered as she took her jacket off.  
“Did she have to leave before she could meet us?” Yusuf asked his daughter. 

“Yeah, she has to get home before her curfew because her parents are worried about her getting lost,” Kamala explained, apologizing to Kara in her head for making her sound weak. “But she would like to come over to check on me and see if I’m allowed to hang out with her.”

Both her parents thought over the request as she looked at them, Kamala hoping her request pulled through. 

Finally, her mother answered. “Call her and tell her she is welcome to visit and to try to convince us. We want to know what kind of person she is.”

Kamala was the one to grab her mother into a hug as she wrapped herself into one. “Thank you, Ammi! I know all of you are going to like her.”

Yusuf then put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. “Now, just go to bed so you are well-rested.”

“Yes, Abu,” Kamala said before she went on her way to her bedroom.

“Does she spend her time on the internet too?” Amir asked his sister as she walked past. 

“Yes, she does, Amair.” Kamala had answered before entering her room. 

Kamala’s bedroom represented her interests very well as there were posters as there was a poster of Captain Marvel hanging on one wall in the room, a brown vanity with personal hygiene and beauty products placed on there, a closet with coat hangers on the door where Kamala kept her coats hanged, her one-person bed that wasn’t folded very well after the last time she slept on it, a sloth plush toy she had for most of her life, a desk with a computer and the needed equipment for it on it, and a drawer filled with clothes that had a couple of statues for superheroes like Captain Marvel and Wonder Woman on it.

Closing her door and taking her jacket off, Kamala tossed it on her chair close to her computer before sitting down on her bed. “What am I going to do about this?” Kamala said before looking at her right hand, concentrating on it while closing her eyes, she then opened her eyes to see her hand was bigger than her head. “But I gotta say, this is both cool and kinda gross.” She moved her huge fingers. 

Titans Mansion

New York City, New York

The lower levels of Titans Mansion are now filled with a group of 3 three teenagers and one adult who were tired after a recent case that had just occurred two hours ago. The four people waited in a room that acted as their team meeting room with five chairs surrounding a table with what looked like a holoprojector at the center. Blue walls surrounded them as they were waiting for one more member to enter the room. 

“Kara should be here right about now,” Spider-Man said as he waited, checking the time on his phone. “But guess what, I don’t see her here.”

“I’m here!” Supergirl’s voice was heard by everyone and they turned to see her enter through the elevator to the first floor of the building. Getting to her seat at one end of the table, Supergirl started to explain. “Sorry that I’m late, I had to get a friend home after she got stuck in a cocoon and got out of it looking like Captain Marvel before she went back to her normal look.”

Every one of her teammates looked at her with confused expressions on their faces, trying to comprehend what she had said to them rapidly.

“You said a “cocoon”, right?” Robin asked as he was holding a holographic tablet screen that came from the table.

“Yes,” Supergirl answered, thinking that Robin had some idea of what she was talking about. “Why?”

Swiping the tablet to the right, causing it to slide down to Supergirl, she looked at what displayed on it, four separate news reports on the mist and cocoons throughout New York City. In all of the reports, people were shown coming out of them either looking different or having something emit from either hands or heads.

“How many do we know of?” Supergirl asked her teammates, hoping they had answers.

“Just about 11 have been confirmed so far.” Nightwing was the one to answer. “But here’s the thing, while you were at the party, there was this break-in at a S.T.A.R. Labs facility we went over to stop and it looked like these guys with guns were trying to steal some valuable equipment. While we were fighting them, Wanda caught a bunch of bullets shot at her and tossed them away. But it hit some machine and an automated said a warning and this blue gas cloud blew up from the lab.”

Scarlet Witch decided to continue. “We took the burglars down and found a scientist left in the lab that told us the machine was a dispersal bomb that had something called a Terrigen crystal blow inside of it and designed to go outside the lab, which is why you saw blue mist as far as Jersey City.”  
“We called the Avengers and told them what was going on, they said they will get anyone who can check the reach of this mist and track down anyone who passes out in it.” Robin was the one to finish as Supergirl listened to everyone.

“So, yeah, this is our fault,” Spider-Man said as he was sitting in his chair. 

Thinking it over, Supergirl started to feel guilty, thinking she should have been with her friends and stopped the bomb from going off. She thought about the number of changes this event would bring to everyone including Kamala, thinking that her life is about to become more difficult. 

After considering, Supergirl decided to bring something up. “Dick, that friend of mine I mentioned earlier, I told her that I can bring her here and we can help her understand her powers,” Supergirl explained to everyone. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Kara, it’s fine if you bring her here.” Nightwing started to explain the dangers of bringing strangers into the house. 

“You’re sure about this, Dick?” Spider-Man asked the team leader, concerned about their secrecy. “You’re sure you want someone we don’t know inside of the mansion?”

“Peter, she needs help learning about her new powers.” Supergirl was surprised her friend was against bringing her in. But she then remembered Peter has a guilt complex about putting people into danger. “Don’t you remember that when I first arrived on Earth and went out of control with my powers?” The Avengers and the Justice League took me to the Fantastic Four’s building to be tested on.”

Spider-Man then felt guilty of being a jerk to his friend. “You’re right, Kara. It’s just that with what’s going on right now, how do we know everyone who gets powers are good people anyway? Not everyone is as responsible as us and the heroes we aspire to be.”

“Peter is right, we have to be ready for anything that comes from tonight.” Scarlet Witch raised her concerns. “It will be like what is happening to mutants and why my father tries to make mutants rule over everyone. When someone with power is attacked, they will fight back with their power and try to assert themselves as the better person.”

“But we should probably rest before we start doing anything, all of us should go to bed,” Nightwing said before getting off his chair, yawning as while he is used to staying up late as part of his training with Batman, he is still human. “Kara, who is this friend of yours?” 

“Kamala Khan,” Supergirl answered as she got up with others as well. “I gotta pick her up from her house. Hopefully, she doesn’t lose her mind when she meets all of you because she is what Peter calls a “fangirl”, right?” Supergirl asked Spider-Man.

“Right,” Spider-Man said before he yawned as he walked to the elevator with the rest of his teammates. 

“Don’t worry, we can handle fans, Kara,” Robin reassured his Kryptonian friend as all of them entered the way out.

Smiling, Supergirl was lucky that when she crashed on this planet, she was able to meet all of these people and gain friends as a result.


End file.
